


A Wager with the Strawhat Cat

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Ropes as Restraints, Sex with a Machine, Strap-Ons, Zoro's Loses a Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Inspired by line in Cannon Chapter 35. "Let me pay you, with my body." - Bell'mere, Nami's late foster mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Brook’s boney fingers brush cold as death against Zoro’s wrists. The skeleton’s great big black afro blocking the afternoon sunshine coming in through port holes set high in the wall behind him.

The swordsman is pressing his forehead to the table. The Galley table. Loop of rope being strung around his wrists. Attached to another that’s fed under the table and wound around his hips so that if he should struggle, he would only succeed in pinning himself more securely in one place.

 

The door to the outside opens, closed soon after The Strawhat’s black-haired historian clutching a plain brown paper bag to her chest. “Oh my.” Placing the shopping on the bar, Robin’s lavender-edged eyes sweep over naked skin.

Their swordsman’s green robes and hamaraki tossed aside on the bench under the window. Boots on the floor. He was beautiful with designs. Licks of scars trailing along defined lines of muscle onto his back, though none reached the center of that smooth stretch of skin. It would be the shame of the swordsman, if that were ever to occur.

Luffy’s sitting in a chair, a hand in his pants. Sanji, Franky. The two of them are put together in a corner. Frantically and obvious discussion forcing the blonde to chain smoke. Flicking his lighter for a new white-paper shaft.

The door to the infirmary, which opens right onto the dining room, comes open. Chopper’s little antlers visible to Zoro as they bobb along to where Nami’s arranging things on the counter he can’t see. “I brought what you asked for.” He says, handing her over a capped bottle. His round eyes wander to where Sanji’s sputtering on a lungful of wrongly-swallowed nicotine. Shouting back something to Franky he doesn’t understand.

“Thank you, Chopper.” And Nami’s half petting, half patting the hat on top his head. “You and Brook and Usopp are on watch tonight. Think you’re up for it?” She’s smiling. Hands on her knees.  

“A-aye!” Saluting, the little Zoan turns to pad little footsteps from the Galley. Leaving Nami’s conscience clear. He’s too young to be exposed to what she’s got planned. The woman smiles, and it’s half wicked. Adding the bottle of lubricant she’d requested of their ship’s doctor to the array of items she and Robin had bought that afternoon.

 

_But before we get to that. The bet Zoro lost_ …

 

“Eh?” It was late. Dark outside. The bar is dingy and dirty. Smelling of unwashed sailors and spit-drunk locals. A grizzled double-elbowed barman had already thrown out a fair few. Beady eyes darting towards the corner every so often. Where there was a freak with three swords and one eye draining _gallons_ with a red headed woman.

“I’ll forgive your entire dept, Zoro. All sixty-five million four hundred thousand and six beli.”

One green eye blinks stupidly. The swordsman’s cheeks pink from the booze. Normally he didn’t drink like this, but the navigator’d insisted. She had even paid for his sake after all his money ran out. “There’s a catch in this.” He’s accusing. Draining a tall tankard in his hand and slamming it down on the wood tabletop. He’s soon supplied with a full container. “What happens if I lose this bet?”

“Mmm.” Nami’s got a finger on her chin. Grinning like the kind of cat that did more than burgle. “You’ve gatta pay with your body~” she teases. Giggling into her glass. When she’s looked back at her nakama, he’s even redder than before. Oh, merciful Sea Kings! He’s actually considering it!!

 

“Deal.” Zoro’s hand comes down to take hold of a fresh bottle. “I bet you it _will_ take Luffy _more than_ one hour from now before he gets into serious trouble where we’ll have to save his ass or be hung or electrocuted or something.”

Nami lifts up her drink. Orange painted nails tapping on the glass of amber liquid. “And I bet you Luffy’s gonna need help _before_ the next hour is up.”

The *clink of fate. The cruelest bitch on all the seas of Zoro’s travels. He’d hardly swallowed. He’d not even placed the butt of his tankard to the peanut-shell ridden tabletop… When with a crash. A cloud of brick dust and plaster. Luffy’s lying on his back, right on top of their table.

 

The subsequent fleeing from the small island ranked a Coup ‘de Burst. Losing a small fleet that had come after them even after they’d put to sail. Placing them on calm and peaceful seas… Seas where orange eyes are dangerous, and a woman on board is bad luck. Those orange eyes, and that woman. Even more so.

“Okay, you damn Sea Witch.” He’s rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. “Paying with my body, right. What – you want furniture moved?”

A catlike grin like that shouldn’t be allowed. “Oh no.” She’s coiling rope, stowing it away in a hidden cubby under the lawn deck’s staircase. “That’s not paying. If you’d’a won I’d’a said goodbye to an awful lot of beli. You’ve got to pay me just as much because _you_ lost.” Nami stands up, stretching out her arms. “I know the perfect way to collect my winnings.”

 

~Present~

“Oi, do we get more than one turn?”

Franky’s dragging a sputtering, spitting Sanji into the kitchen. One bag arm on the other’s slim shoulder. Nobody can hear a word their saying.

“Do you really _want_ two turns, Luffy? Or is this like the time you wanted two turns in the Roller Round Race?”

Brook straightens up from where he’d been bent over checking the knots that firmly secured the powerful body of the Strawhat’s first mate. “Are you alright, Zoro-san?” he asks, taking up his sword cane from where it had been propped up against the table.

Zoro’s red. All over. Blushing violently. Pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the table and feeling mortified to be so exposed. “I’m fine.” He says into the wood grain. Gripping his hands into purple fists against rough rope. “Get going.”

 

Brook leaves, and Nami turns the key in the lock. Making a show of tossing it over into the dish strainer. She’s come to the table where Zoro’s bent over. Face pressed against the surface. The navigator trails her fingers up the other’s spine. Watching ripples as they appear up and down his back. Upper thighs trembling from the awkward spread of his legs. Held open because they’re fastened at the ankle to a long metal bar.

Franky’s pushing Sanji out ahead of him with both huge hands. The cook’s one visible eye wide with blue horror. “Sanji first.” The cyborg’s grinning, though keeps himself from outright laughing as the other man’s making faint mouse-like noises in the back of a smoke filled throat.

Nami is on her feet again. “Sanji!” She’s wanted to see this for a long time. So she’s willing to pay a little – to see a little. “Will you do it for me? Ne, Sanji-kun.” She’s placed a soft palm to the blonde man’s face. Feeling soft stubble of gold on a smooth cheek. And when they kiss, she lets his tongue wander into her mouth. “Ne, Sanji?”

Chivalry demanded a champion. And those glittering gold eyes could not be refused. Sanji’s pinching his eyes shut. Sucking own another drag of cigarette before throwing it down into the tray he kept on the bar.

Nami smiles when he’s loosening his tie. Slipping pressed coat sleeves from thin arms. Smooth skin uncovered like vanilla ice cream in a summer heatwave.

Zoro’s flexing his arms against the ropes. He can admit the good work Brook had done. Bending him at just the right angles to leave him vulnerable. Although his admiration stopped at that. That vulnerability rushing his blood. But he’d made this bet, and he’d lost it. No choice remained but to pay that debt.

 

Nami’s setting a little snail down on the table, and Zoro turns his head. The two sharing eyes of the recording snail emotionless, and just a little bit creepy. She smiles at him, patting a hand to his cheek. He’s about to protest when two very cold hands take ahold of his hips. The press of a warm body behind him. Leaning forward and they’re trailing those cold fingers up his sides.

“This is for Nami-swan, Marimo. Just you remember that.” Zoro’s biting his lower lip. Pressing his face hard to the table with Sanji behind him.

“He’s trembling.” Robin’s delicate  touch cups a pale untanned buttock. Massaging into Zoro’s tender flesh as Sanji’s pooling oil on the swordsman’s dimpled back. The woman gently trailing her touch up the man’s body. Down one arm. She saw to each finger, rubbing small circles into his palms before moving. Following the woman’s touch, the swordsman’s gripping a handful of soft plastic. Sanji’s pouring a measure of oil over it. The toy strapped to Robin’s hips so she can trust the strapped on phallus between trapped fingers.

“Sanji’s taking too long!” With a crunch, the cook is thrown to one side. Luffy taking his place, hands spreading wide his swordsman’s cheeks so he can lick a hot line along his opening.

The swordsman wriggles. His captain’s tongue hot against him. But he can go nowhere. Robin rubs into his palm, reaching up to stroke fingernails up and down his back. His captain’s tongue rimming him, before he’s pressing a slick finger passed protective tissue. Working free shattered moans like chipping diamond in a mine.

Luffy licks his fingers before stepping up. Watching though black lashes as his length slowly disappears, inch by inch. Slowly engulfed by Zoro’s warm body.

Luffy doesn’t spare a minute. Not even a second. Pulling back to sneak back in. Slow and deliberate with each rubbery snap of his hips. Sanji’s smoking another cigarette in the chair he’d been knocked into. Eyes on his captain rutting deep into Zoro’s ass. Luffy’s up on tip toes, rocking enough to creak those ropes. Nami had been standing at the head of the table, but now she’s leaning on the edge where Zoro’s got his eyes closed. Gasping nonsense for the feel of Luffy’s stroking of his insides.

“Do you like it, Zoro?” Nami’s asking her nakama.

A green eye opens, cheek pressed to the table. Luffy dragging himself back. Right over Zoro’s prostate, and the other keens. A weak gasp of ‘Yes’ that Nami swallows. Her own lips catching his as he’s shouting for their captain plowing his way back inside. She slides a warm tongue along Zoro’s lower lip. Pecking once before pulling away.

Luffy’s moving quicker now. He’s only nineteen, after all. He’d always been back first from the whore houses Sanji’s always dragging them into. She grins when Sanji puts out his cigarette, going over to Luffy while the younger’s pistoning like a steam locomotive. Robin continuing to rub her strapped on toy in Zoro’s hand. Making the ropes and his fingers shiny with lube. Sanji trails his fingers down his captain’s back. Along the spine. Just a Luffy’s pinching his face and building for a finish.

He enters Luffy. Breaching the other’s anus as he’s bucked forward and back in Zoro. Sanji’s fingers practiced between both men and women knowing just where to strike. Luffy’s yelled, jutting forward with one knee shaking. Spilling himself inside Zoro regretlessly. A great big smile on his face. Petting the smooth line of his swordsman’s back.

 

Once Luffy’s free, the blonde rubs down himself. To spread lubricant and get just a little harder. When Nami told him what she wanted him to do. He… he never thought he’d be doing this. That Zoro would have agreed to this. But here we were. What was he going to do? Luffy didn’t seem to have any gaddam problem at all?

Robin’s eyes swim into Sanji’s view, leaving him to reach for a smoke he didn’t have. “What’s wrong, Sanji-kun?” she asks him. He can see the way she’s pumping the plastic dick in Zoro’s tied hand. The little smile pulling at Robin’s lips was full of lewdity, both eyes blown black. “Are you perhaps lost?”

Lost? No. Never. Sanji slid a slight and gentle touch along one bulging bound thigh. Blunted fingernails only suggestedly present against Zoro’s sensitive skin. It tears a breathless gasp from the swordsman. His green hair dewing with sweat.

Luffy already having worked the other open, Sanji lines up and leans in. Leans until his ball are aching against Zoro’s, and he’s up on the balls of his feet. He gives a few small thrusts. So tight. Rocking back he can feel fires being lit, other’s being put out. Nerves without ends misfiring in the body beneath him. He reaches for Zoro’s shoulders. Digging fingers into thick, finely woven musculature that was certainly a rarity in this world.

Sanji licked his lips for the feel of Zoro’s pulse through those muscles. How quickly the thrum skips if Sanji licks along the hot tracks left by Luffy and Robin’s fingernails on his back. Sanji bucks in a steady tempo. Half unheard. Slipping and sliding and the squelch of a hard wet cock in a tight hole.

Zoro’s watching, neck bent over one shoulder. What was being done to him. He can see Robin. The historian staring back at him with a knowing smile. Sanji’s not visible to him, but he can hear the cook laboring. Zoro can’t keep his mouth from falling open for air. His tongue lapping dry lips.

Sanji’s pace rapidly changes. Like the snapping of a whip. Zoro lets out an anguished moan. This time it’s Robin’s soft lips drinking at his pleasure. Tasting him. The older woman trails a hand up the back of his ribs. Reaching under Zoro to fondle one nipple. Her tongue inside his mouth when Sanji lets out a empained groan. Sliding free along with thick glops of his and Luffy’s ejaculate.

Robin smiles, licking the swordsman’s upper lip. He tasted very good. Mouth agape for the second taking of him. Franky is coming up from behind the counter. Fiddling with something as he’s walking over. Zoro can hear the cyborg come up behind him. Heavy feet on the wood floor. Whirling and spinning scares the living hell out of him. More lubricant dripping down his crack and streaked over his entrance. Nami passes into his line of sight. She’s scrapped on a dildo like Robin. She’s sitting up on the table, as Zoro’s green eye wells in tears. He’s cursing as he’s being entered and stretched. Metallic clicking joining a tempo and a puff of steam.  

“Whoa, Franky! That’s so cool!”

“That’s not cool, Shitty Rubber!! That’s not right! Where did it come from?! Eh? You fold it that shitty thing up or something?”

“I think it’s fantastic.” Robin’s touch glides along Zoro’s quivering flanks.

Nami’s over him. Her red hair tickles Zoro’s cheek. “You look like you absolutely love this.” She’s telling him. Pecking a kiss to the corner of Zoro’s lips. “Luffy said you loved this. I never thought you’d even consider it.”

“Luffy told you? A-about this?”

“Oh, well. I did see you in that foursome last winter. You know, with Law and Kid and Shanks. My god. What that must have been like-”

“AahhnN!” Franky’s sink deep into Zoro, his artificial cockhead massaging as it rotates inside. Stroking him after he’s already raw.

“I thought we might use a safe word. Do you want one?”

Zoro’s toes curl where they’re tied to the pole. The synthetic surface inside him pumping without such a thing as ‘getting tired’. Small twists and tweaks to the machine that served as Franky’s ‘Lovemaking Mode’, and he’s sure to have the swordsman positively drooling. “Don’t need a damn safety word.” Zoro gasps. Nami grins.

 

Robin watches the intricate design of mechanisms that penetrate their swordsman. How Franky’s actual body was very much necessary to make the whole thing work. Not something he could put on autopilot, per say. She’s moved herself, sitting on the floor under the table where Zoro’s been left literally hanging. His prick red and engorged. Lonely under the shadow of the table. There’s already a pool of warm fluid building on the floor underneath.

She licks her lips, swirling an eager tongue to gather pre-ejaculate. Smearing her lips with him and smiling before opening her lips and relaxing her throat.

Thuds on the table let the woman know he’s enjoying it. Tickling his balls between thin fingers, and petting a warm tongue along his swollen cockhead. Luffy, who had fallen to the floor in a semi power-nap, rolls over to see his historian suck both Zoro’s testicles into her mouth. One hand pumping the swordsman’s long length, the other fondling her own tit.

Puffing steam blows a whistle, and that must mean that Franky’s turn is out. The cyborg breathing just a little bit heavy. Pulling free of Zoro. Luffy’s jumping up, bouncing on the balls of his feet when Robin meets his eyes. Licking her lips for the white liquid she’d pulled so carefully out of the Strawhat’s first mate. Her legs are splayed open. The purple dildo meant for her to use on Zoro’s body this evening in proud position.

Luffy gets an idea, grinning as he’s lifting the older woman up off the floor. Nami’s lying on the table. Whispering to Zoro so that he can’t hear what his captain’s saying. She finds out, however. Luffy bending to whisper into Nami’s ear.

“Ne, Ne??” Luffy’s really excited. And Robin’s in agreement. Nami brushes wavy green hair from one ear. Brushing lightly over the three golden dewdrops. Zoro’s neck is flushed and red. Breathing hard as he paid his debt.

“Zoro?” she says, leaning down to place a kiss on the man’s cheek.

His eyes lids half open, and he licks his lips. “Yes?”

“We’re gonna fill you up. Okay?” she says, one hand combing fingers through sweating hair. “Robin and Luffy wanna get inside you.”

Zoro’s nostrils flair for air. Raising his head before he remembers he’s got nowhere to go, and settles back down. He’s thinking quickly. Which is fun for Nami to watch. Like when he gets lost, and while he’s standing there makes up his mind to go three different directions. She sees the conclusion form, take solidity and finally be said. “Alright.”

Sure it’s Christmas, Nami can’t believe she’s got Zoro going along with all this.

“Yosh!” Fear clamps Zoro’s body. Heart racing as his captain’s taken an enthusiastic handful of his flesh and starts to spread him wide.

“Sencho-san.” Robin’s laid a hand on Luffy’s arm. She’d be in charge of this endeavor.  The historian coated the toy she’ll use, slicking the remainder on Zoro’s backside as she’s handing the bottle to Luffy. Robin has her captain stand between her and Zoro.  Both because she had more experience, but because the plastic replica was a slight bit longer than Luffy and standing behind him would keep too much of the length from being driven inside.

Luffy’s careful to concentrate, the plastic toy cold, pressed up under him as he’s aligning to Zoro for a second time. He grins into the shove Robin provides. Driving both of them forward. Nami petting the swordsman’s hair back away from his eye as he’s crying out. Wriggling against his restraints for Robin slowly, slowly guiding both herself and their captain’s length inside.

Zoro had never been so full. The pressure inside his ass rising his temperature. He’s feverish. Sweating as his mouth gapes open. Thought not so much as a whimper makes it over his teeth as tears fall from his eyes. Robin moves, sparking fires in the wake of the prosthetic over sensitive nerves. Then Luffy’s moving. The two of them driving a tempo that kept one of them all the way inside at all times. The site of Zoro’s entrance slick and stretched wide, gaping and hugging. Being used in such a way.

Nami kisses Zoro’s open lips. His one eye lidded, and he can see the smile on her face. Why does it make her so gaddam happy to see him be used like this? He hadn’t even known she wanted to see him like this. How long had she been sitting on this bet idea? “Can you feel it, Zoro? Luffy and Robin are all they way into you.”

Her voice laces his blood with fire. Heart pounding as hard as his ass was being drilled. Robin granting Luffy control of the tempo, now that the initial penetration had been a success. Both reach deep as Nami whispers a running commentary in his ear.

 

Sanji’s got himself a glass of water. Franky a cola. Both men drinking naked in the kitchen, because they’re looking forward to another turn.

“Look at ‘im go.” Franky takes a suck from his straw. Cola bubbles fizzing up the back of his throat. “That’s some ride. Two cocks.”

Sanji’s cheeks blush, reaching for a bottle of sake. He’s taken a few steadying mouthfuls before corking it and putting it back up. “Can we please not talk about it?”

Franky raised an eyebrow. “You don’t mind doing it?”

“Y-yes.” Sanji’s rubbing a hand over his goatee. “But I don’t see a need to talk about it.”

Franky chuckles at that. Eyes drawn away to watch Zoro’s body tense with orgasm. Luffy spilling the forth load into Zoro for the evening. Did Robin count for five? Oh well. Nami’s kissing Zoro again, a hand trailing touches up and down the arm tied down to the table nearest her. Zoro’s body twitches, still bound. Hips jerking with aftershocks skittering up into his brain.

“So, if you don’t wanna talk about it, how are we to decide who gets that ass next?”

The blonde bites at his cigarette.

 

 

“Zoro? Zoro~?” Nami pats the swordsman’s cheek gently. He’d come hard. Harder than she thought he would. Green eye rolling back. His head had come down on the table and not moved while Robin and Luffy withdrew. The Strawhat Captain falling face-first onto the padded bench seat and not getting up. Robin giggles at him. “Don’t fall asleep now, Zoro. It’s not over yet.”

 

She’s a greedy sea witch. Nami. A greedy, greedy, money grubbing sea witch. “Zoro~ I hope you’re awake to enjoy this.” Sparklers ignite against the man’s entrance. Hot liquid mingling with seamen and sweat and lubricant. Nami’s grin is feral. Baring forward to push a ribbed orange toy into the powerful body beneath her.

Seconds beat between thick heartbeats. Heat drifting into sensitive insides already torn microscopically from so much attention. The fire building until he’s sweating, squirming uncontrollably. But that only drags the head of the toy against his tender insides. Spreading heat as he does so. “It’s ginger.” Nami’s voice is far away. Hardly heard because every sensory receptor is focused on the stinging pain of the accursed rootpulp. “I knew you’d love this.” She reaches to roll a hard, tender nipple on Zoro’s chest.

He keens, crying and growling at the same time. Fingernails making marks on the dining table. Nami’s view of him unforgettable. Zoro bent over like a whore. Tied but not gagged. All his glorious strength taken away as his nakama enjoy his body. Make sure he’s enjoying it too.

“Would you like some assistance, Nami-san?” Robin’s come up beside the red head.

Nami smiles for the slip of the other woman’s hands down her back, grasping onto her hips as she’s driving slow pushes into Zoro. She bends the other forward, forcing the toy deeper and the swordsman to yelp and moan. The toy still dripping oil and cum from having been inside of Zoro, now inserting itself inside the soft folds of Nami’s pussy.

Robin pulls their Navigator up by the shoulders, sliding deep into her. Nami still connected inside Zoro when the older begins to drive. Pushing and pushing. Reaching for a more with each thrust of the strapped on toy. Zoro’s seeing double, cum splashing under the table as Nami’s toy stabs again and again against his tenderized prostate.

Nami’s palms dig into the sturdy flesh of Zoro’s back, driving deep even after the swordsman’s voiced his climax Robin driving up and up. She can feel her own legs wobble for release. The ginger from her toy slithering over her. Heating her clit like it were being doused in boiling water. Robins arms come around Nami as she’s brought to pleasure. Capturing her safely and pulling her back. Slipping out of Zoro.

 

“It’s go time.” Franky’s an inch from getting a frying pan right in his stupid metal nose. Sanji throwing the butt of his smoke out a port hole window.

The Strawhat Chef plows forward, hips coming around the edge of the counter. Zoro’s gasping onto the tabletop. Ejaculate and lube all over the floor. The cook rubs one thumb along a sticky, cum covered cheek. “You’ve been pretty well done, back here.” He says. He reaches to stroke himself. Walking around the edge of the table. The single defiant eye that looks up at him is underlined by something. Is it want? Sanji touches the other man’s face, stroking the backs of his fingers over a raised white line that used to be Zoro’s left eye.

Zoro leans into Sanji’s touch, accepting the hand that winds pale fingers in his green hair. Arcing back the man’s neck to slide a red bloated cockhead between his teeth. Sanji pulls Zoro’s hair, guiding the other to lick and suck him the way he wants. The blonde trusting slim hips. Meeting the back of the other man’s throat before pulling back. Lines of saliva on Zoro’s lips drip onto the table. The man’s eye glittering for choking. When Sanji’s spent himself, filling the swordsman’s mouth with thick creamy cum. Zoro swallows. Opening his mouth after to show that he’d done it.

 

 

Nami rests her head against the bench seat. Her shoulders sweaty. Sunlight yellow in her hair. Watching Sanji come in Zoro’s mouth. After that Franky steps back up to the table. Robin instructing Zoro to lick her toy clean while she scratches her fingernails along his scalp. Luffy gets back up again, and again. The redhead loses track.

 

She’s plucking the little snail from the dining room table. Some time later. Brook untying the knots he’d used to restrain their swordsman. Nobody else could figure out how to untie them. Zoro’s got his hands up under him without an issue. Pushing up from the table and wincing as he’s leaning up against it.

“Thanks, Zoro!” the slap to his back leaves a red handprint after Luffy leaves. Energy back in spades. They can hear him swinging around in the rigging, hollering for Chopper to come play with him.

Franky shakes his head, getting another big jug of cola from the refrigerator. Sanji’s got his trousers back on, but not his shirt. There’s a golden happy trail under his belly button reflected in the bottle opener he’s pulled from a drawer.

“Zoro-san.” Robin’s olive-skinned fingers brush light under the swordsman’s chin. His one eye flown wide as he backs up into the table. “I do hope you enjoyed yourself, Swordsman.” She’s turned, wearing a pale purple robe sleek over her shoulders. Once outside the Galley the woman lets the door fall closed.

Franky follows their historian, raising a bottle of cola as he leaves.

Nami’s dressed already. Watching Zoro reaching for his clothes with her chin in her arms.

“What?” He asks, fastening his hamaraki.

Orange eyes are smiling. “I was just wondering. Can I have you pay off all your debts this way?”

Three swords slip into their sash ties. His face so completely pink he’s clashing badly with his green hair. She can see his thick fingers twitch. “Already working on blackmailing me?”

She’s standing up, swinging her arms. “You’re horrible with money, Zoro.” She says, stretching one shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll have you on the table again,” She winks, making for the door. “Just you wait.”             

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
